


Scheming

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Has Some Explaining To Do, OdinSleep, Queen Sigyn, Sigyn Bows And Loki Freaks, Sigyn Still Sees Through Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is called to the throne room to stand before the King of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheming

“Loki?” Sigyn asked as she entered the Great Hall to find her husband sitting atop the throne of Odin All-Father and gripping Gungnir in his fist, “I was called to speak to the King.”  
“Yes, of course you were.” Loki smiled deviously.  
“So, where is the All-Father and why are you sitting in his throne and why have you taken Gungnir?” the woman wondered.  
“Well, I just thought that it would be fitting, seeing as how I _am _King.” The trickster’s grin grew and Sigyn shuddered at the sight of his fiendish expression.  
The woman saw the truth in her husbands’ eyes and knelt before him, one arm flung across her breast.  
“My King.”  
“No, Sigyn! You mustn’t do that!” Loki jumped up from Odin’s throne, dropping Gungnir and rushed to his wife. He dragged her up to her feet and forced the woman to look him straight in the eyes, “You are Queen of Asgard now; you should never be forced to kneel to another ever again.”  
“What happened?” was all that Sigyn said to the man she loved in response.  
“Father fell into the Odinsleep; he put it off for far too long and mother and I fear that he will never wake again.” Loki sighed, playing with Sigyn’s golden curls, twirling a lock of her hair around one index finger.  
“You are my husband, and I must honour you as your mother has always honoured your father.” Sigyn told the man who had married her, all those years ago. She picked his hands off of her and knelt back down upon the floor, “My King. You are scheming; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what I must do to help you succeed and be happy.”__


End file.
